I Just Want You to Know Who I Am
by DarkestTinkerbell
Summary: What if Bella was far from human when she met our favorite coven of vampires? What is she? This is going to be a Bella/Alice story. If you don't like that then don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I know I haven't finished Overcoming Darkness, but this idea will just not leave me alone. I hope you guys like it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of Twilight. If I did I would not be writing fanfiction.

(APOV)

I froze as the vision hit me.

_We were at the field we play baseball in. I was on the pitcher's mound getting ready to pitch to Jasper when three nomads suddenly appear. There were two males and a female. The first guy had olive toned skin, with dark hair and ruby red eyes. The next male had his blonde hair tied back in a ponytail, his crimson eyes holding a sinister look. The female had hair the color if flames and her eyes were as dark as a starless night with just a hint of red around the pupil. They wanted to join our game and we had no problems with that. The more, the better. The vision suddenly went blurry as another figure showed up. I couldn't make out much of this new person except for the fact that they were a female with long dark hair._

I came out of the vision slightly confused. Why did it go blurry there at the end? What did that mean? I sighed as I raced back to house to speak with Carlisle.

"Carlisle?" I called out as I ran through the back door.

"In my office, Alice." He replied.

When I got upstairs to his office the door was already opened, so I walked in closing the door behind me before taking a seat across from my father.

"What can I do for you Alice?" He smiled warmly.

"I had a vision. We have some visitors coming through tonight. There's also a storm that's supposed to roll through. We will be playing when the nomads show up. There are three of them." I wasn't sure if I should tell him about the end of the vision.

"Is that all Alice?" He questioned lightly, as if he knew I was keeping something from him.

"No. At the end of the vision another woman showed up at the field but I couldn't see her face or anything. She was all blurry, and made everything in the vision semi blurry. All I could see of her was that she had long dark hair and that she was about as tall as Rose." I confess. I don't know why this mysterious girl had captured my attention, besides the fact that I couldn't see her properly, but I want to know who she is.  
"Is it possible that she is one of the wolves from the reservation?" Carlisle once again breaks me from my thoughts.

"No." I shake my head. "I can't see anything at all if the wolves are involved in any way. This was different. It was like bad reception on a television." I explain.

"Well it could be possible that they are going to become a wolf. They could be very close to transforming. I believe we should just let this vision play out since nothing you said conveys any danger to the family. Thank you for coming to me with this Alice."

I smile as I get up and walk out of his office.

"So there's a storm coming huh?" Emmett yells as I walk past his and Rose's room.  
"Yep. Prepare to get your ass kicked Em." I stick my tongue out at him before taking off towards my room. I lay on the bed I no longer actually need, since I haven't slept in over a hundred years. I thought about the girl from my vision. Who is she? Or I guess the appropriate question would be what is she? Carlisle could be right, but I'm not so sure. My gut is telling me that he's wrong. She's not a wolf nor will she be transforming into one any time soon. What could she possibly be though?

"Come in." I quietly called to Edward who had knocked in my door.

"There's no use driving yourself crazy over something you won't be able to figure out until tonight." He told me, even though I know that's he's probably driving himself just as crazy trying to figure pit my vision. He could see it as clearly as I did. You see my dear brother can read minds.

"I know." I sighed.

That night everything played out exactly like my vision. The three nomads had just shown up, my whole family on alert, waiting for the mysterious girl to join our group. We began playing again with nomads, but you could tell that all us Cullens weren't completely into the game. As I was getting ready to pitch to Jasper, it happened.

The wind shifted to blow from the forest behind us, letting us catch the scent of someone. I had never smelled anything like this scent. The sweet smell of vampire mixed with an earthy scent. As the nomads in the clearing caught the smell, I saw each of their eyes flash with fear before the emotion was gone. A roar from the forest broke me from the thoughts of the nomads as I turned my attention to the forest once again. My whole family lined up facing the forest. I vaguely noticed the nomads take off behind us. Then, the most beautiful woman I had even seen walked into the clearing. She was about five foot nine, with long dark chestnut hair framing her heart shaped face. A scar ran through her right eyebrow, skipped over her eye just to keep going on her cheek under her eye. All in the entire scar was about three inches long. Her piercing green eyes flickered from each member of the family before settling on Carlisle. The unique scent from earlier was much stronger now confirming that it was hers. She was definitely the girl from my vision.

"Where did they go?" As she spoke I swear I saw a flash of fangs. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward nod slightly letting me know that they were indeed fangs I saw.

"I'm afraid I have no idea who you are talking about." Carlisle replied in a business like tone.

"The others that were here, where did they go?" She clarified her voice full of power.

"I do not know. They were just passing through and heard us playing. They wanted to join our game so we of course let them." She stared at Carlisle for a few moments before nodding in acceptance of his answer.

"I would watch out for them if I were you. James and Victoria are not people you want to get involved with. Laurent on the other hand is harmless, well as harmless as a vampire can be." She chuckled lightly.

"We appreciate your warning and will be cautious if ever we run into them again. May I ask your name? I am-"

"Carlisle. I know. Your wife is Esme. Your children are Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Edward, and Alice. My name is Isabella, but you may call me Bella. If you would excuse me, I must really be going. It was nice to meet you. Maybe we'll meet again sometime." She flashes her fangs in a smile before she took off in the direction the nomads had gone.

"What just happened?" Jasper asked.

What is she?" Rose threw out.

"I don't know but for some reason I couldn't read her. Jazz could you feel her?" Edward looked towards our blonde brother who shook his head no.

"She must be a type of shield if she blocks all three of you, but that still doesn't explain what she is." Carlisle said.

I look around at my family and notice how tense they are. Muscles ridged, tendons strained against marble skin, jaws clenched, nostrils flared searching for any signs of danger. It was as if Bella put them on edge.  
"What are we going to do?" I asked the question on everyone's mind.

"We do nothing for now. We have no idea what is going on between Bella and the others. They may not even stay in the area. If they do we must keep an eye on them so that our secret is not revealed, but for now we go on like normal." Carlisle stars in a tone that left no room for argument.

A/N: Well, that was the first chapter of my new story. Review and let me know if I should continue.

-Tink


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thank you all for reading this story. You don't know how much it means to me as an author to know that you guys enjoy my writing :)

**Disclaimer:** I still haven't acquired the rights to Twilight. Once I do I'll be sure to let you guys know lol.

**(APOV)**

Carlisle had me keeping watch on James' coven and Bella until we were sure they were out of the area. It was difficult considering Bella's ability to block my vision, but I knew that the nomads had moved on. Bella on the other hand I had no idea where she was or where she was going.

"Still obsessing over Bella?" My nosy mind reading brother asked. He smirked at my thoughts. We were currently sitting in our first period class.

"I am not obsessing over her. Even if I was, which I'm not, it's not like I'm ever going to see her again." I snapped.

He chuckled.

"And what is so funny?"

"You're upset because you think you'll never see her again. We have eternity to run into her again." He explained while still chuckling lightly.

"Edward, I'm going to tell you something and you can't tell any of the others. Okay?" I look him in the eyes to reinforce my seriousness.

He nodded signaling me to continue.

"I don't know what it is about her but I can't stop thinking about Bella. I have this odd feeling of wanting to know everything about her." I confess slightly nervous of his reaction.

"Why are you nervous of my reaction?" He questioned with a confused look on his face.

"I don't know. I've just never felt this odd urge to know someone like I do with Bella, and I've only met her one time for just a few minutes. If I don't understand what's going on in my head how could you possibly get it?" I questioned as I chewed on my bottom lip nervously.

"Alice I can't give you all the answers, but I can tell you that you just need to let things play out the way they're supposed to. I know the real reason you so upset is because you can't see anything to do with Bella. You don't like being blind, but you rely on your power too much. You need to learn to be surprised." He said kindly.

I sighed because he was right. I saw a smug smirk take residence on his chiseled face that every human girl was infatuated with. I rolled my eyes at my brother.

"I just don't like not knowing what's going to happen. I haven't been surprised in over a hundred years."

"I know but it'll be okay." He patted my shoulder as the bell rang and ergot up to make our way to second period.

"I'll see you at lunch okay?" I tossed over my shoulder as we went our separate ways.  
"Yep." I heard him reply.

I arrived at my next class, which is art, and sat at my usual table in the back of the room. I was the only one without a partner. Humans don't react well to my kind so we tend to be left alone.

Class was halfway over when someone knocked on the door. I didn't pay much attention, too lost in my thoughts and art work. I vaguely heard the receptionist from the front office, Mrs. Cope, tell our teacher that the class had a new student today.

I lifted my head only to instantly meet fierce green. It was her. Bella. She grinned lazily at me, her teeth perfectly normal. No elongated canines this time.

"Welcome Isabella. I'm Mrs. Young and I'll be your art teacher for the year. If you'd please take a seat next to Miss Cullen here she would be happy to explain the assignment that we will be working on this week." She smiled as she led Bella towards her new seat. Bella had yet to take her eyes from me even after I had broking eye contact. I could feel her gaze burning a hole in the side of my head as I tried to focus on my work.

"Thank you Mrs. Young." She says sweetly as she sits down next to me. Heat seemed to roll off in wave from her body. It was almost as if I was sitting next to a furnace. I glanced at Bella from the corner of my eyes only to find her still staring at me.

"Is there a reason you won't stop staring at me?" I ask so no humans can hear. I'm testing how good her senses are.

"No." She says simply before turning to grab a sketch book and pencil from her bag. I watch as she flips through the book to find a clean page before her hand begins to glide across the page. I find myself wondering what she was drawing when she had no idea what the assignment is.

"If you want to know all you have to do is ask. The assignment is to draw a portrait of someone who is or has been very important to you." She says without looking up from the page.

I stare at her dumbfounded. Can she read minds? I hear a soft chuckle from beside me and glance over again. She still hasn't looked away from the sketch taking shape on her paper.  
"I would have thought that being a psychic vampire, with a telepath and an empath as your brothers, you wouldn't be all that surprised." My eyes locked with green once again as she lifted her head and looked at me with a small smirk.

"What are you?" I blurted out without thinking.

"You get straight to the point don't you? No beating around the bush for you." She laughed.

"Sorry it's just been bugging me since the other night. You smell like one of us but you don't at the same time? Does that make sense?"

"I get that a lot so it does make sense." She turned back to her drawing.

"I still want an answer even if the question was kind of rude." I chuckled to show I was only half serious.

"Why should I tell you what I am? We just met. A few days isn't exactly enough time to build trust with someone." She glanced at me before once aging returning to her work. Her tongue was poking out between her teeth in concentration as she shaded a section the way she wanted it.

"It's only fair seeing as you know my family's secret." I countered.

"Not through any of your actions. I had the knowledge prior to even knowing your family existed." She said the word family as if not used to the idea such a thing could exist.

"We need to know if you are a threat to us." I tried to reason with her.

"I am no threat to you or your family. I would never intentionally hurt someone who does not deserve it." I caught onto the underlying meaning of her words. She said she would never intentionally hurt someone who didn't deserve it. She openly stared at me as she tried to convey with word alone what she obviously could not say out loud. That she would never hurt anyone, intentional or not.

"You should come speak with Carlisle when he gets home from the hospital tonight. We need to know what we're up against just in case." I argued.

"Fine. I shall speak to your coven leader tonight. I'm not promising I'll answer any of you questions, but I do need to talk to him. I am technically on your territory. We need to discuss what's off limits and what's not." She went back to her art and didn't say another word for the rest of class.

As soon as the bell rang she was gone before I had a chance to say anything even if I had wanted to. I sighed as I made my way towards my next class knowing I would see Jazz this period and my best friend would make me forget about the mysterious Bella. I shook my head. This girl sure knew how to make an impression.

**A/N:** I decided to make Eddie a good guy in this fic since I made him a complete douche in _Overcoming Darkness_. Review and let me know if you like this chapter. Reviews make me happy :) I don't know when I'm going to reveal what Bella is just in case some of you were wondering. Until next time my dear readers!

-Tink


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I had 3,000 words of this chapter written out on my phone, but my phone decided that it didn't like it very much so it got deleted. I was really mad, because I liked how I had written this chapter, but I guess I'm just going to have to rewrite it. Since, I had writer's block when I was rewriting I don't think it will be as good as my first draft, but who knows it may just be better. The first time I wrote it, it was actually in Alice's POV, but I decided to change it to Bella's. Anyway, on with the story right guys?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight.

**(BPOV)**

I really didn't want to go to the Cullen's house after school today, but for some reason I couldn't say no to that adorable little pixie Alice. Wait, what? Since when do I think anyone is adorable? What the hell is going on with me? I only stayed in this area, because of the vampires. I want to know what makes their eyes that golden color. Every other vampire I have ever seen has had red eyes, not yellow. My mother always used to tell me that curiosity killed the cat, but I just can't help it. I want to know why they are the way they are. How do they put themselves in the path of temptation constantly without giving their secret away? I don't understand it!

I heard the sound of wood snapping and looked down to see that I had broken my pencil in half. I smelled my own blood for just a second before the shallow cut healed.

I was pulled from my thoughts by the teacher calling my name. I quickly picked the answer from his brain, before replying. I chuckled as he looked caught off guard. He thought I hadn't been paying attention so he thought I wouldn't even know the question let alone the answer. Little did he know that I wasn't paying attention so I didn't know the question at all.

The day flew by until it was lunch time. I am now sure that I am going to end up killing one or more of the humans in this pathetic little town. This annoying little boy was very persistent in his attempts to hit it, as the humans would say. His name, Mike fucking Newton. Every second that he was around me he was flirting with me, or at least trying to, which in turn caused the little situation I'm in right now. A human girl yelling and screaming at me for trying to take her boyfriend. Ha! As if I would ever want him.

"You need to stay away from my man, bitch. I don't know who you think you are, but he's mine. Stay the fuck away from him, or else. Okay? Do we have an understanding?" Jessica Stanley thought she was being threatening and intimidating. If only she knew just who, or I guess what, she is screaming at like that.

"Listen, and listen well, because I will not be repeating myself. I. Do. Not. Want. Your. Boyfriend. He hit on me, not the other way around, honey. Maybe you should keep an eye on his wandering eye. This doesn't seem like it's the first time this has happened. Oh, and if you ever try threatening me again I can promise that you may start it, but I _will _finish it. Do we have an understanding?" My voice was calm, but intimidating. I have been scaring people a lot longer than her.

"Just who exactly do you think you are to tell me what to do with _my _boyfriend? You don't scare me." I knew that was a lie from the rhythm of her heart beat. "Just stay the fuck away from Mike and we won't have a problem." She pushed both of my shoulders to try and make me stumble back, but I didn't budge an inch. However, I don't like when people touch me without my permission. I could feel my canines elongating into the fangs of my beast. I knew my eyes would slit, and grow a darker green than they originally are. I looked down at my hands to see the muscles trembling under the tan skin. I knew I had to get out of here before I went on a killing rampage. I could already feel the beasts struggling to free themselves from the cages I have locked them in.

"Stay the fuck away from me _Jessica._" Her name came out as a sneer. "And tell your boy the same. By the way, the only way I would ever even think about touching your boy is if he got a sex change. Even then his personality would make me say no. Now get the fuck out of my way before I do something I won't regret." I spoke so that my fangs wouldn't be noticeable to anyone who wasn't looking for them. The girl moved back to her table, with her friends and that little douche Mike, pecking him on the lips as she sat next to him. I saw her throw a glance at me in my peripheral vision, but I was already making my way towards the door that led outside, across from the woods.

I chanced a small peek at the Cullens to see what their reactions to me almost losing control. The only one who was watching me was Alice. The others were talking quietly amongst themselves. I could vaguely hear what they were discussing, but I wasn't really paying attention as my eyes locked onto the golden orbs belonging to the smallest of the clan. We maintained eye contact until the door shut behind me, and I ran off into the forest to vent my anger. I may hunt humans for nourishment, but only ones who are close to death or won't be missed. These children have their whole lives ahead of them. I don't want to ruin that, even if I don't like them really. I'm not a bad person _all _the time.

I stayed in the forest destroying trees and rocks and things until the bell signaling the end of lunch rang. It was my first day and I couldn't very well skip half of it, no matter how much I would love to. I made my way to my sixth period class. Thank god there are only two classes left. I don't know if I could handle anymore school today. I sat distracted in my last two classes waiting and praying for the final bell to ring already before heading out to my car. This car is my baby. I may have only had it for two days, but I love it. It was a jet black 1967 Chevy Impala, with black interior and chrome accents. As I got to my car I noticed there was a crowd of teenage boy drooling over it.

"If you so much as breathe on that car wrong I will castrate you." My voice, unexpected and serious, caused more than a few of the guys to jump. One lost his balance and decided to use my baby to catch his fall. My eyes zeroed in on the hand that was currently putting oily residue on the pristine paint job of my baby. I slowly trailed my gaze from the hand, up the arm, over the shoulder, to look into the eyes of the adolescent boy who thought it was a good idea to _touch my car. _I saw him swallow nervously as he yanked his hand back as if the hood had burned him. I walked over to inspect the spot and saw a very clear hand print. The boys all backed up as I got closer. I took a deep breath before turning to the offending boy again. I pointed to his hand print.

"Clean it. Now!" I barked when he showed no sign of hearing me.

He quickly ripped his t-shirt over his head and started to rub the hand print away. After he was done, he stood back to let me inspect it. There was no sign that his oily hand had ever even been near my baby.

"Good boy. You're free to leave now." I got into the car and pulled out before he even had a chance to process my words. I went to the small house I had bought the night before to drop my car off, choosing to make my way to the Cullen's on foot. It would be easier to follow their scents that way.

I sighed as I ran into the trees that surrounded my house. I would need to find one of their scents first in order to follow it in. I had been searching for about ten minutes before I caught the scent of vampire. I wasn't sure who it was but it should lead me where I need to go. Minutes later I was walking up the steps to a white mansion that looked to be about a hundred years old. Whoever did the restoration on this house sure as hell knew what they were doing. I had just raised my fist to knock when the door swung open to reveal the blond haired leader, Carlisle.

"Hello Bella. It's a pleasure to see you again." He smiled politely as he stepped aside to let me in.

"You as well, Carlisle." I responded as I stood waiting for him to lead the way since it is his house.

"This way if you will." He led me to what I am assuming was the living room, where the rest of the coven waited. "Please take a seat anywhere."

I surveyed the room for open seats, but the only ones open were next to Edward or Carlisle and Esme. It wouldn't be appropriate for me to sit next to Carlisle since he's the one I need to speak with. So I took the seat next to Edward, who is staring at me in frustration.

"Problem?" I asked as I turned to look at the boy beside me. He just shook his head looking away from me.

"Okay, Bella. There are a few things we need to know. Are you a threat to my family and our secret?" Carlisle drew my attention away from his son.

"No."

"How are we to know that for sure if I can't read you and Alice can't see you?" Edward spoke next.

"You will just have to trust me." I said. Edward began to speak again before Carlisle once again drew my attention back to him.

"If you say you are not a threat then we will believe you until you give us a reason otherwise." He told me.

"That's nice of you, but very naïve. I could be lying for all you know, and have an army built to take you out. I don't, but I could." I smiled gently.

"She's right. She could be lying and we wouldn't even know it. Why should we trust you?" I was surprised that it was Rosalie who was asking this.

"You know what? I like you. You kind of remind me of myself a long time ago. Very protective of your family and people you care about. Not willing to trust anyone until they have proven themselves to you. That's a good trait to have. It will keep you alive in this world." The first genuine smile in a long time settled on my face as I looked towards the blonde bombshell.

"Hey no trying to steal my woman!" Emmett pouted in a childish fashion, but I could tell he was only joking.

"Don't worry Emmett. I'm not one to go after taken women. I'm not a home wrecker." I laugh.

"You never answered my question though. Why should we trust you?" Rosalie asked once again.

"To be completely honest, you shouldn't. Although, I would never intentionally harm anyone who does not deserve it, I have a temper problem sometimes. Which is very dangerous for someone like me." I admitted without looking any one of them in the eyes. I always feel weak knowing I can't control my temper sometimes after so long trying to establish complete control over myself.

"What do you mean for someone like you?" Esme was the one to ask the question this time.

"I suppose in order to make my staying in the area easier for both of us, I should provide you with some background information on who, and what I am." I sighed because this is exactly what I feared coming here for, but this is the only way to make sure they know what they are dealing with if I happen to lose control.

"You don't have to tell us if you are uncomfortable with it." Carlisle tried to reassure me.

"Yes I do. You need to know what you're dealing with if I do lose control. If I don't tell you, one or more of you _will _die if it happens. I don't want to put your…family at risk." I said the word family as if I had never heard of such a thing before. That's not true though, I just hadn't thought of the concept of family in a very long time. Not since mine was taken from me on that fateful day so long ago. The day that I learned just what I'm capable of when out of control.

"Very well then. If it is a risk to my family to not know, then tell us. Please. I have to protect them. I have to protect my wife and children." Carlisle said as he looked around the room at the others.

"Where to start? I guess the beginning is a good start. I was born in the year 1575, in Italy to a very wealthy family. My mother's name was Rosanna. I don't really remember much about her. I was young when she died. My father's name was Dante. Again, I don't remember much. My father was a vampire who fell in love with my mother one night when he was out hunting. He saw her standing on the balcony of her room, and he never wanted to look away. At least that's what he used to tell me when I was small. He told me that it was love at first sight, as did she. My mother wasn't human like my father thought at first. She was something he had never seen before in all his years. She was a shapeshifter, very much like the wolves on the La Push reservation not far from here."

"Wait. I thought the La Push pack were werewolves?" Emmett stated in a confused tone, with the rest of the Cullen's nodding their heads in agreement. I laughed until I noticed that they were serious. They actually thought those puppies were true children of the moon. Ha! As if.

"No. They are shapeshifters, who just happen to take the form of a wolf when they change. A true child of the moon cannot change at will. They need a full moon in order to make the complete change from man to wolf. They are able to make a half change, I guess that's how you would describe it, on the nights just before the full moon or when they are very angry, but they need the moon to be full to make the complete change." I explained as they all sat there dumbfounded.

"How do you know this?" Carlisle questioned lightly.

"I've met a real werewolf." I shrugged as if it was no big deal.

"You've _met _a real werewolf? That's so cool!" Emmett sounded jealous that he didn't get to meet one.

"Yes. A long time ago. When I was still fairly young. We were very good friends until the Volturi discovered his position." I didn't go into the details on that story. They weren't needed for this conversation. "Now would you like to hear the rest of my story, or would you like to keep talking about a species that hardly even exists anymore?"

"Please continue your story. So your mother was a shapeshifter like the La Push wolves?" Carlisle was the one to get the story going again.

"Yes, and no. She was a shapeshifter, but not a wolf."

"She was a type cat wasn't she?" I snapped my head to see Alice staring at me intently as if this was the most interesting story she had ever heard. I arched my eyebrow at her, but she just shrugged. I nodded my head slowly before answering.

"Yes. She was. How did you know that?"

"Your eyes. They remind me of a cat. Especially when you got mad today. Your pupils become slits, like a cats." She explained.

"Well, you are correct. She shifted into a black panther."

"So your father was a vampire and your mother was a black panther shapeshifter. What exactly does that make you?" Edward was the one to ask a question this time.

"Both. A hybrid. Which is why I can be so dangerous when I lose control, and why it's easy for me to lose control sometimes. I have two beasts fighting for control inside of me, and they are both very dangerous on their own. Can you imagine what they are like together?"

They all just sat there staring at me as if trying to picture the carnage that I could potentially create. I could see the exact moment each of them understood just how dangerous I can be, but they didn't look scared. They didn't tell me to get away from their family, nor did they try to hurt me or anything.

"You have exceptional control if what the kids said about lunch today is true." I looked at him for an explanation. "You were angry, but you didn't hurt anyone. I find that exceptional after what you have told us."

"What you don't know is that I was fighting for the control not to go on a murdering spree the entire time I was speaking to Jessica."

"Perhaps, but you didn't not lose that fight now did you? That is exceptional." He countered.

"That is how you see it. I am far from exceptional though. Any other questions?" I asked knowing they probably had a few more to ask me.

"What is your diet like? If your only half vampire do you still need blood to survive? Can you eat human food? Can you sleep? Is your skin hard like ours or can you get hurt, but heal quickly like shapeshifters? Can you actually shift?" Jasper fired off leaving me no time to answer in between questions.

"Curious, aren't you? I do need blood. Not as much as full vampires like yourselves. I can go longer without having to hunt. I can eat human food, but I prefer not to. Blood tastes much better. I can sleep, and I do need to sleep, but not for very long. I only need a few hours every couple of days to keep me going. My skin is a tad bit tougher than a humans or pure shapeshifter, but not as hard as a full vampire. I wouldn't be able to shift if it was as hard as yours. I need some pliancy in order for my body to change form. I believe that answers all of your questions Jasper." I nodded at him. He nodded his head back at me in thanks.

"Do you drink human blood?" Alice questioned quietly.

"Don't all vampires? What else would I drink?"

"Not all vampires hunt humans. Most do, but our family and another differ from the norm." Carlisle informed me.

"What do you drink to sustain yourselves? Is that why your eyes are a different color?" I scrunched my brow together in confusion.

"Yes, that is why our eyes are gold instead of red. We drink animal blood. Its not very good, but its enough to sustain us. It also helps us not to feel like monsters." Carlisle explained.

"Animal blood? I never thought of doing that. I didn't know you could do that." I looked down at my lap, avoiding any eye contact with the others in the room. I could have been drinking from animals for the last 438 years, but instead I've murdered countless humans to satisfy my thirst. Why had I never thought of trying animal blood? My guilt for taking lives has been something that has wore on my soul for my entire life.

"Are you okay Bella?" Esme was definitely the mother in this house. She cared whether you were her own or not. It had been so long since I had heard that motherly tone directed at me. I closed my eyes as a lone tear cascaded down my cheek. I missed my mom.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go. I have a few things left to take care of, what with being in a new town and everything. So if you will please excuse me. It was nice seeing you again Carlisle and Esme." I stood and started making my way towards the front door.

"Wait Bella!" I stopped at the sound of Carlisle's voice calling me and looked over my shoulder at him.

"We would appreciate it if you are going to continue to hunt humans, that you do so out of state so as to keep our secret, well, secret. Although, if you would like to learn to hunt animals we would be happy to assist you in that endeavor. Also, we have a treaty with the wolves of La Push to stay off of each other's territories. You may want to meet with them to establish a treaty or something. If you would like I would be willing to call the Alpha of the pack for you." He offered.

"Thank you. That would be very much appreciated."

"Very well. I shall make the call and let you know what he says as soon as possible. I will have one of my children tell you the news since they will be seeing you more often than either I or my wife will. What about hunting?" He inquired.

"I will let you know my decision on that as soon as I make it. However, if I do hunt humans I will of course go out of state. Goodbye." And without a backwards glance I melted into the forest. As soon as I knew I was out of the vampire's sight, I allowed myself make the change to my animal. I felt the heat rush from the base of my spine toward the tips of my fingers and toes. As I hit four feet I threw my head back as a fearsome roar erupted from my throat.

**A/N: **This chapter was longer than the others. I couldn't find a good stopping place until I got to the one I actually stopped at haha. I hope you all like it. Let me know what you think in a review! Thanks guys!

-Tink


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **So it's the first update of the New Year! Are you guys as excited as I am?! Sorry to prolong this A/N but I need answers to a question I have. I've been thinking about possibly writing a Glee fic. I haven't actually ever really watched Glee, but I've read quite a few fics about it. It would definitely be Faberry if I do end up writing one. I would love to hear your opinions on whether I should write one or not. You can tell me in a review or a PM, whichever you would like. Or the poll I will be setting up on my profile soon. Thanks!

**Disclaimer: **Twilight= Not Mine. Plot/Original Characters/Everything You Don't Recognize=Mine! :)

**(APOV)**

We all sat in the same spots we had been in since Bella had shown up earlier. We all watched as she almost ran out of the door after saying goodbye. I wonder what's wrong with her. As we each turn to look at the others a ferocious roar breaks the silence. All heads snap to the direction in which Bella had disappeared.

"Do you think she will be okay? She seemed upset when she left." Esme asked the question that was on all of our minds.

"I don't know her very well, but from what I have seen in the limited time I have known her, I believe she will be fine. She is a very strong willed individual. I think she can get through just about anything, and probably already has in her long life." Carlisle wisely put in.

"I have to agree with Carlisle. In the short amount of time we have known her she has already shown her strength a few times. Just by looking at her you can tell she doesn't let things destroy her easily. Just look at that scar. She is a fighter, whether it be physical or emotional." Jasper was the next to give his input on the mysterious hybrid.

"Why are we discussing if she is going to be okay? We should be discussing if she is a threat to our family. You heard what she said as well as I did. She specifically told us how dangerous she can be. Why should we allow someone who could potentially hurt us stay so close to us? She could lose control at any time, not only exposing herself, but possibly us as well. Are we willing to gather the Volturi's attention for her? For someone we just met less than a week ago?" I know that Rosalie was just trying to protect the family, and help us see all sides of the argument but for some reason what she was saying really bothered me. I don't like the way she is talking about Bella.

I saw Edward's brow furrow as he looked at me in confusion, then he looked towards our blonde brother, his eyes widening. His golden eyes flicked back to me as a smile slowly spread across his face.

"I know why." He stated while looking me in the eyes. I arched my brow at him. _Why? _I asked him mentally.

"You know why too. You just have figure it out, but it's there." Why was he being so cryptic? Why can't he just tell me?

"It's something you have to figure out on your own, Alice." My brows dropped in confusion before I sighed, knowing he wouldn't tell me.

"What are you guys talking about? I hate when you do that!" Emmett pouted at us.

"It's nothing important Emmett. Just something Alice has to figure out on her own." Surprisingly it was Jasper who answered the big man child. My blonde, southern, gentlemen brother had a gentle smile on his face. What do they know that I don't? I pouted at being left out. I thought about all the times I have talked to Bella to see if I can figure it out. As I got to the class we shared Edward's eyes snapped to me once again.

"You didn't tell us she could read minds too." Edward accused.

"What?" That was Jasper.

"Not another mind reader!" That, of course, was Rose.

"I wonder who would win in a fight between her and Eddie boy here." I'll give you one guess to figure out who said that. If you guessed Emmett, you would be correct.

"Alice is that true? Can she read minds?" Carlisle didn't seem mad that I had kept this from them. I honestly didn't mean to, I just forgot about it until I thought back to the class. I nodded as I went to answer.

"Yes. I have art with her and she answered my thoughts. I didn't mean to not tell you guys, I just honestly forgot about it until just now." I tried to explain.

"You have nothing to explain sweetheart. If you forgot, then you forgot." Esme shrugged while smiling at me.

"I know, but I just don't get how I could forget something important like that." I sighed.

"Okay, so she's not only dangerous but she can read minds too? I'm not sure we can trust this girl. She didn't tell us she could read minds. What else is she keeping from us?" Rose got the conversation back on track about what we are going to do about Bella.

"She may not have told us that, but she did tell us a lot about her. She told us what we could possibly have to deal with on the chance that she does lose control." Carlisle argued.

"Yeah, but if we didn't know she could read minds you do realize that we wouldn't have been prepared at all right?" Rose countered.

"We do know though, so your argument isn't valid." I put in my two cents.

"I'm still not sure if we can trust her. Until she proves to me that we can trust her and that she isn't a threat, I'm going to be watching her like a fucking hawk." Rose growled.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale! Language." Esme sternly chastised. Rose just rolled her eyes and mumbled a sorry.

"I agree with Rose. We need to watch her. While she was very forthcoming with her history, she did deliberately keep something from us. Who knows what else she's hiding." Edward acknowledged.

"She didn't deliberately keep that from us though. She told Alice, in a way. Just because she didn't come right out and say 'I can read minds' doesn't mean she was hiding it. We can't expect her to divulge all of her secrets when we just met not too long ago." Jasper said.

Carlisle was the next to speak.

"Jasper does have a point, as does Rosalie. We can't expect her to tell us everything about herself after just meeting each other a few days ago. However, we cannot just go on about our normal lives without keeping an eye on her. She said so herself that she is dangerous, and I believe her." He put the discussion to rest, after telling us to keep an eye on Bella at school.

After the impromptu family meeting, we all went our separate ways. Esme went up to her workshop to begin designing the next house we will be living in the next time we move. Em and Rose went hunting and they'll probably get a little dirty out in the forest if you know what I mean. At least we won't have to listen to them this time. Edward sat at his piano and began playing Esme's favorite composition that he wrote. Jasper went to his room to read one of his many Civil War novels. Carlisle was in his office looking through every book he has on the supernatural to see if he could find anything on panther shape shifters. He wants to know more about them, since he had no idea that they even existed before today. I, on the other hand, decided to just take a run through the forest.

As I was running I let my mind wander. Now that the mystery of what Bella is, has been revealed I thought I would be able to stop thinking about her. I thought if the aura of mystery was removed from around her, I wouldn't care anymore, but for some reason I still can't get her out of my head. I wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention to where I was running; just allowing my feet to take me wherever they want, so imagine my surprise when I run into someone. I heard a soft growl before the scent of the person drifted to my nose. Bella.

I looked up just in time to see her leap at me. I tried to side step her attack, but she was too quick for me. I landed hard on my back with her hovering over me. Her eyes were dark green, so dark that they were almost black, and the pupils were slits once again. As she snarled at me, her lips curled back to reveal very sharp, very pointed canines. As quick as I landed on my back, she was quicker getting off of me. She jumped up and turned to run, but I couldn't let her just go like that.

"Wait!" I called out before she had a chance to run. She stood facing the trees with her back to me, but she didn't run. Her muscles were tensed, and I knew that she was forcing herself not to run. I started to slowly make my way towards her tensed frame.

"Don't come any closer." She ground out between gritted teeth. I could see her taking deep breaths, to calm herself I suppose. We both just stood there for a few minutes before she finally turned around. Her eyes were back to their original state where the pupils weren't slitted, and I could see that her teeth had gone back to normal as well.

"Sorry. You caught me by surprise. I wasn't paying attention, and I thought you were attacking. I didn't mean to attack you for no reason like that. Like I said, I have a little trouble with my control sometimes. It's worse when I'm out here, and not around society. I don't watch my temper so much out here like I do when I'm around humans." She smiled sheepishly at me.

"It's okay. I wasn't really paying attention to where I was running. I didn't mean to almost run you over like that. Your reaction was natural though, so you have nothing to apologize for." I reassured her.

"Let's just say that it was both of our faults and leave it at that." She chuckled lightly. A small smile flitted onto my face at the sound. She had a beautiful laugh. I made it my mission then and there to get her to laugh as much as possible in the time we have together. As I was watching her I once again noticed the scar on her face. I wonder how she got it. I was surprised when she didn't answer my thoughts. Maybe she's ignoring my thoughts to give me a sense of privacy, like Edward does for the family sometimes.

'_Bella?' _I thought. No reply. Huh.

"Alice? Are you okay? You kind of zoned out there for a few moments." Her brows were scrunched together in light concern.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I was just wondering why you weren't answering my thoughts." I chuckled lightly.

"Oh. That's because I can't read your mind right now." She explained. She can't read my mind right now? What does that mean?

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean, I can't read your mind right now. I'm not close enough to Edward to access his power."

"Access his power?" I was just getting more and more confused the more she explained.

I heard her sigh before sitting on the ground and patting the spot next to her for me to sit as well. I did.

"My power is as unique as I am. Just like I am the only one of my kind, my power is the only one of its kind. My shield, the one that blocks you, Edward, and Jasper from reading me is only part of my power. The other part is that I am able to access other's powers and use them, but I have to be relatively close to that person. So I can't use Edward's power, but I can use yours if I wished to." Okay, now I am no longer confused.

We sat in silence for a while. I was absorbing everything she had just told me, and she was letting me. I looked over at her, and my eyes once again caught the scar that had fascinated me earlier.

"How did you get it?" She looked at me confused so I elaborated, "Your scar?"

**A/N: **I am so, so, sorry that it took so long for me to update, but I have been super busy at work and school. Good news: I have a 3.7 GPA and I got my taxes filed yesterday. Bad news: It took so long for me to update. I've also been focusing on my drawing a lot more than my writing recently. Again, I'm sorry for the long wait, but I hope it was worth it. I wish that I could tell you guys that it won't be so long until the next update, but I don't want to lie to you guys. I will try to update quicker, but I make no promises. The story of Bella's scar will be told soon so don't kill me for not putting it in this chapter. So, review because reviews are like air to authors lol I might also be a review addict but that's okay you can support my addiction by reviewing. So do it! You know you want to. And that's all I have to say about that(if you can tell me what movie this quote is from then you are awesome lol).

-Tink


	5. AN

Dear Readers,

For those of you who were expecting this to be an update, I am very sorry to inform you that it is not. My laptop finally decided to die on me a few days after my last update, and the only other computer I have access to is the one at my work(which I'm writing this from), but I am usually too busy at work to update. I will let you guys know that I am working on Chapter 18 of Overcoming Darkness and Chapter 5 of IJWYTKWIA. I am also thinking about bringing Forever is a Long Time back. It's not a definite yet, but I am for sure thinking about it. I just felt like you all deserved to know what was going on, and that I did not forget about my stories. As always, if you have questions or comments review or PM me. Also, I am still thinking about possibly writing a Faberry story. Let me know if I should give it a go :)

Thanks,

Tink


End file.
